SCP-Infinite
by Chronos0305
Summary: The foundation is done, there is nothing left. Oneshot.


Item#:SCP-Infinite

Object Class: Keter

Special Containment Procedures... Ah to hell with this! Why am I even bothering to write this, the foundation is done, all SCPs in the world are now gone thanks to that thing! Listen, my name is Dr. Alex Elsass, yes no censoring, it doesn't even matter anymore, I am pretty much out of a job anyway. Listen, what I am about to tell you is the most significant thing in the entire foundation's history, it's end. It was just another day at work for me. I was on my way to the observation chamber for SCP-682. When I got there, all my fellow researchers were baffled by something, and I soon found out what. In SCP-682's chamber, SCP-682 was found cowering in the corner. The thing looked terrified out of its mind. I asked my coworkers what was going on and they all said they didn't know, they just came in and found SCP-682 like this. After getting some D-class personnel into SCP-682'S chamber with some microphones, we asked what was going on. The tone of voice, that terrified look, something we have never seen on SCP-682. It just kept saying over and over "She's coming, she's coming..." We tried to get SCP-682 to elaborate on this but no matter what, those words were all we got from it. When we tried to inflict pain on it to get an angry response, it didn't respond and kept cowering in the corner. The D-class personnel in there could even walk up to SCP-682 and he wouldn't even attack them. As the day went on, we discovered it was not just SCP-682 who was acting like this, every SCP living or capable of movement was cowering in fear of something. They were all deviating from their normal behavior, even SCP-173 didn't even move when a person blinked. No SCP would attack, just cower in fear. What few SCPs we could get to explain what was going on said the same thing, they were sensing something, and it made them all afraid. Later when we decided to ask the other facilities what was going on, we found out it wasn't just here it was happening, it was happening all over the world. Every single SCP in existence was terrified out of their mind, and frankly that made us as well. To try and ease our worries, we all decided to take a lunch break. It was 20 minutes after starting that she appeared out of nowhere: SCP-Infinite. She was a little albino girl, probably about seven or eight years old. Her skin was pure white, her eyes a blood red, her hair was long, reaching down to the ground with straight bangs. She wore what appeared to be a large white night shirt and she was completely barefoot. It was hard for us to believe this girl would end the foundation. She stared at us, her face completely void of emotion. After a few minutes of silence, someone decided to try and speak up. But as soon as that person did, he got pushed back to the wall by an invisible force. He struggled for a bit, but stopped all of sudden. Then the next thing we know, he started to transform. His age regressed back into a child, he transformed into an albino, I guess you could say he was now SCP-Infinite-1. After the transformation was finished, SCP-Infinite walked over to him and said," Brother." For the first time since appearing, SCP-Infinite showed emotion by smiling, to which SCP-Infinite-1 returned. However once SCP-Infinite returned her gaze to us, she resumed the emotionless expression she had before, and SCP-Infinite-1 seemed to be the same. She then took three other personel, creating SCP-Infinite-2,3, and 4, her mother, father, and older sister. They were all albinos, and seemed pretty happy when facing each other, but completely emotionless when facing us. There was silence in the break room, we were all worried if that little girl was going to make us part of her "family". Then they all just disappeared, they were there and now they were just gone. We felt relieved, we thought it was all over. Then alarms blared from everywhere in the facility. We all rushed to see what was happening, maybe the SCPs were escaping, oh how wrong we were. Once I got to SCP-682's containment cell, I saw SCP-Infinite standing right in front of it. It was at that moment it hit me, this was what all the SCPs were scared of, this little girl. The next thing I know, SCP-Infinite summons some sort of white glowing portal and sends SCP-682 through it. SCP-Infinite then looks in my direction before disappearing again. Reports came flooding in of SCP-Infinite's "family" doing the same with all the other SCPs we had contained. This went on for two weeks, after it was done, every SCP in the world was now gone. Before SCP-Infinite and her family left, she appeared on every single monitor in the Foundation and said," I have now freed all these beings from your clutches and finally found my family. Know, if this happens again, and you imprison more of these beings, I will do more than just free them next time." With that, SCP-Infinite and her "family" disappeared off the the face of the planet. Now I bet you are all wondering why all the SCPs were afraid despite SCP-Infinite being there to free them? Well, I think they were all just afraid of the power she held, but that's not my job anymore. The Foundation is probably going to shutdown because of this, no SCPs, nothing for us to do. If anyone finds this, know out there exists a being whose power is beyond our imaginations. I for one will never forget the most powerful SCP in the world, SCP-Infinite.


End file.
